I Can't Lie
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Rose has been crushing, Dimitri, the older brother of her sister's boyfriend. She is tired of him, treating her only as a sister. She decides to tell him that she loves him. What if she discovers something about him? Will she still love him? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**This just a short story with two chaps. All Human.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Lie<strong>

**Part 1**

**(RPOV)**

_Today is the day._

I'm going to confess my feelings for Dimitri, the older brother of my sister's boyfriend. He was seven years older than me. He was twenty-four and I'm almost eighteen. He was a god. He was really tall, that my head just reaches his chest. He had a lean body because he was also practicing martial arts. He had compelling brown orbs, almost full lips and his hair was always tied up in a small single pony tail. He was a college professor in a University. He was smart, funny and nice to talk to. He was always nice to me, and we were close, but it was not how I wanted him to treat me.

He was often hanging out with us when he was free. Those were the times when I got to know him. Those were also the times that I started falling for him. I realized that I was in love with him after six months since we met. I was feeling a little bit uneasy whenever we were close to each other. Every time that he would look at me, I would feel my knees weaken, my heart beating abnormally fast and I would even blush. I realized that the changes in me were because of him, it was only him that made me felt that. I was tired of him, treating me like I was his little sister. I was tired of controlling myself whenever I wanted to tell him that I love him. There were times that my control almost slipped.

It was when I got drunk during Lissa birthday party. They all told me not to drink since I was still not in the right age, but I didn't listen to them. I snuck a bottle of vodka to my room and I downed the bottle in about an hour and a half. I was drunk before I knew it. So many things were running through my head.

I changed into a very skimpy outfit. I went downstairs and I started searching for Dimitri. At first I had no clue on what I was doing, but when I saw Dimitri flirting with another, my blood was boiling. There was nothing more that I wanted than to get rid of that skank. So like an angry girlfriend, I rushed to them. I pushed the girl and then I crashed my lips to Dimitri's.

He just froze. I knew that he was shocked with what I had done, but that didn't matter to me at that time. He slightly pushed me; I knew he was being gentle so I wouldn't be hurt. I could see annoyance on his face. He was angry at me, he was angry at what I did. I could feel people's gazes at us, including Lissa, and her boyfriend, Christian, who was also Dimitri's younger brother.

Before I knew it, Dimitri was grasping arm and we were heading upstairs to my room.

"What were you thinking? We told you not to drink, but you still did. Don't you know that girl is my student, what do you think her parents would think of me? Rose, please think before you do something," he chided me, obviously controlling his temper.

When I felt anger radiating through him, I felt traitor tears building in my eyes. He was never angry at me, it was the first time that he had ever talked to me in this tone.

"You are angry at me," I said, my voice was trembling because I was containing my tears.

His face softened when I said those words. He was acting like a concerned big brother again. I was really tired of that.

"I am not angry at you, I am angry for what you did. You shouldn't have done that," he told me, this time he was gentle.

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." He ran his hand through my hair, but he took it away too quickly, as if he was burned.

There was nothing more that I wanted than for him to hold me and comfort me. I knew it would never happen, as I told you, he just liked me as his sister.

…

Today, I was determined to change everything. This could either make or break me. By confessing to him, I would really need to sacrifice a lot of things. Our two years of friendship was one of those. Oh well, I'd better take the risk than regret this someday.

I actually kinda lied on why I wanted to meet him. I asked him to help me review for my college entrance exam. He agreed when he learned that I actually wanted to study. I was not the kind of student who was aiming for good grades. My grades were about to jump off a cliff. Just a few points and I would be failing. That was why he was shocked. Rosemarie, the ever-lazy-easy-go-lucky-student was actually interesting in going to college. Well, I really needed to go to college even if I didn't want to because of my parents who really treasure education.

So we were here, in his living room, sitting in one of his black leather couches. He was explaining me something and I would just nod when he would ask questions. My nerves were killing me. I just wanted to say it now, so that I could finally let go off the chains in my heart.

"Rose, are you listening? You look preoccupied with something." He looked at me confusedly.

When I met his eyes, I quickly looked away. He moved closer to me and then he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Rose, is there something wrong? You know you can tell me everything," he said thoughtfully.

"I…I wanted to say this before I leave for college. It's just…oh my god, I'm stuttering," I said and then I laughed nervously.

"Just tell it please. They way you act these days were actually bothering me. You changed, you were somehow distant," he admitted.

"Fine, I have feelings for you for a year already. I didn't mean to fall for you, but I just couldn't stop. Every time that I try to stay away from you, you were the one who comes closer to me. I actually hate how you make me feel, I hate how you treat me as just a friend—a sister. I want something more, but I'm not sure if you can give it. You know it's just so impossible," I said. I breathed in and then I continued, "Well, I'm actually feeling lighter now. I'll be going home now. Thanks for your help. I know it's impossible, but I hope nothing changes between us after this."

I started placing the books inside my bag, when I felt him grasp my arm.

"Roza, wait," he said.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment?<strong>

**You can follow me on Twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**So this is the second part, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Lie<strong>

**Part 2**

"Roza, wait," he said.

He called me that name again. He only calls me that name when we were alone. I once asked him why he calls me that, all that he answers me was that it was my Russian nickname. Dimitri lived in Russia with his grandmother until he was fourteen, he moved here in US to be with his mother and brother. Because of that, he still had a bit of Russian accent, which I found very sexy.

"What? Are going to tell me not to see you again? Please just let me go home, to save myself from humi—"

"No," he said firmly.

He stood up, towering me. He placed his hands on my cheeks, trying to make me look at him. I still looked away, because I didn't know what staring at him might do to me. I was afraid that I would love him even more.

"Roza, please don't be shy about it. I…I feel the same way too," he confessed.

Oh wait, rewind, just a sec. Did he just say that he also loves me? Am I hallucinating already? I wanted to happy dance, but he might be joking, so I stopped myself and it took me a lot of effort to do that.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you too," he said sincerely.

"Dimitri, this isn't funny. Don't make fun of my feelings; this isn't the right time to make jokes. I'm going home," I told him seriously.

I was going to make him remove his hands from my cheeks, but when my hands came in contact with his, _I was dead_. I didn't want to remove my hands anymore. I loved how his hands felt against mine.

"I am not joking, I was about to tell you too, but I thought that it would creep you out that's why I just kept it to myself."

"Oh my gosh, I'm dreaming, I need to wake up," I said to myself.

"You're not," Dimitri disagreed.

"No, I am. This cannot be happening in real life. This is crazy." I laughed. This time, I was really convinced that I was just dreaming.

Just as I said those words, Dimitri leaned down to me and then he let our lips meet.

"Now, tell me, is this just a dream?" he asked through my lips. I would feel my heart skip a beat whenever he would say a word and then his lips would touch mine again.

In the spur of the moment, Christian voice suddenly came. "We brought pizza!"

In lightning speed, Dimitri and I were back on the couch. My cheeks really felt hot. I am flushed. I needed to clear my face, or else they would notice that something happened. I needed to act, that was what I was good at. Unfortunately, even if I wanted to, my heart and mind wouldn't let me to.

"Rose, how's the review? Was it hard? Are you giving Dimitri a hard time? Dimitri, if you like, I'll just be the one to review Rose if you want," Lissa blabbed.

"Rose's cool, but I think she's not feeling well, it might be better if you'll send her home," Dimitri said thoughtfully.

Oh thank him. I could save myself from explaining on why I looked like this.

"Oh Rose, do you want me to drive you?" Lissa asked.

"No, Liss, I'll just—"

"I'll be the one," Dimitri interjected.

Oh no. He just found a way to continue our conversation earlier. Being alone with him right now, I think was not a very good idea. I was not yet done feeling the awkwardness of what happened earlier.

To avoid suspicions, I just nodded.

"Thanks, Dimitri," Lissa said appreciatively.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," I said awkwardly.

…

The whole ride back home was quiet. Or so I thought, because Dimitri just turned into a different direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little bit irritated.

"We're going to have a date," he answered coolly.

"What the hell? You didn't even ask me if I would like to come," I complained. He did nothing, but chuckled at me. Whatever the hell, he was planning, it was not pleasant. "This is insane," I muttered.

"It's not. I just want to be with the woman that I love," he reasoned.

I blushed. "It's that really true?" I asked, feeling really shy.

"Yes. Sorry if I had to keep it for so long. I thought it was just wrong, because I was an adult and you were just a child. I was afraid of what other people would think about me, but not anymore. Now that I know that you also love me." He said the last part proudly.

"The reason why I pushed your student during Lissa's birthday was because I got jealous," I confessed.

"I have something to confess too. I was scaring your suitors, that's why they don't bother you anymore," he said guiltily.

Oh my God! He was the one sending threats to the guys who were trying to court me. I thought they were just kidding. But it was real. He was the reason why I hadn't have boyfriend again. That was a pretty mean, but in a strange way, I liked it.

"Dimitri, that was so mean! You scared the hell out of them. Do you want me to be single forever?" I said playfully.

"No, I don't want you to be single forever, because I'm planning on making you my girl, or even my wife," he said in the same tone as I am.

My insides were celebrating. Even though it was just a joke, it was something that I never thought he would say to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a surprise :)) There will be a third part, it's like an epilogue :)<strong>

**You can follow me on Twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, I'm updating ... :)**

**Enjoy the last chap.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Lie<strong>

**Part 3**

Dimitri and I are together, as in _together. _We had been secretly dating for three months now. We were still waiting for the right time to tell Lissa and Christian. I know that what we might reveal to them might really shock them. We were good at pretending that we were just friends, but sometimes there were times that we were almost caught by them.

There was this one time that we thought Lissa and Christian were going on a date. Dimitri and I decided to hang out in their house since his mom was in Russia to visit their family and as I said, Christian was out with Lissa. We thought that we could have the house to ourselves. So this was what happened…

_(Flashback)_

"It's been so long since we have been alone…together," Dimitri murmured in my ear.

"Yeah, Liss and Christian had been around too much. I missed this, just you and me," I said and then I chuckled.

Dimitri and I were hanging out here in their house since Christian and his mom were not around. This was our only opportunity to be together. No Lissa and Christian, just us.

We were watching a movie, a chic flick that I got from Lissa's room. I'm not fond of watching this kind of movie, but it doesn't matter. I don't think we would be watching it anyway.

Soon, 'Dear John' was playing on the LCD screen. I leaned my head to Dimitri's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and then we cuddled on the couch. I was overflowed by the scent of his aftershave, and I loved it. I love the closeness that we had. I was glad that I decided to confess to him that day. Maybe, if I was still keeping my feelings for him, we still had that brother-sister relationship.

I was actually getting into the movie, when Dimitri's hand, uh, started traveling. I was trying to resist and control myself at first, but then I lost my own battle. I looked up to look him in the eyes. In his eyes I saw pure love, adoration and lust. He leaned down on me to let our lips meet. Our lips fit perfectly, just like puzzle pieces. There was this electricity flowing between us, it connects us in a way. Our lips were moving in a fluid motion.

When we pulled away, I was flushed and my hair was messy, because of Dimitri's occasional running of his fingers through it.

"Roza…I wanted to tell you this last week, but I don't know how… I was offered a job in Russia. The salary is twice on what I receive here. I'm not really sure if I want to go. You know, I grew to love this place and I enjoy teaching here," he said. I knew that the last part of what he said was a lie. The tone of his voice and his eyes showed it all.

Most of all, I know that I was reason behind his uncertainty.

"Are saying that you were offered a job in Russia and the salary is twice what you receive here? You should accept that, that's a big opportunity for you," I said, pretending to be really concerned. My insides were really sad right now. I didn't want him to leave, but he has to. He had to, because those opportunities only come once in a lifetime, I didn't want him to regret something, because he didn't want to leave me.

"Roza, I do—"

"It's me, right? You can always come to visit."

Surprise was present in his eyes. He thought that I wouldn't catch him. I hated to say this, but I knew him more than he ever thought. "You made it sound like being away from you was nothing, like you wouldn't miss me," he said sullenly.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," I said, pulling away from his arms.

I faced him and I looked at him in the eyes.

"You shouldn't let this opportunity slip away. The idea of you, being away from me doesn't sound right…good, but this thing came to you for a reason. You have to grab this offer; a guy like you should start saving up for the future. You know, time will come that you'll get married—"

"Yeah, I think that would be soon," he said lightheartedly, smiling at me.

"Dimitri, don't change the topic," I chided him.

"I am not, you said that I'll get married," he reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah. All that I'm saying is that, you should consider going. We can always talk, e-mail, and Skype. You or I can visit during vacations and holidays, this will work out. We just have to believe," I said optimistically.

"Fine, I'll consider it. Let's stop talking about this, it makes the atmosphere depressing," he said teasingly.

So we did. We continued 'watching' the movie until we came to the point of making out again like hormonal teenagers. Things were kinda getting hot and getting into the next level when we heard the doorbell rang.

"Christian and Lissa, they are here," Dimitri said breathlessly.

"A few more minutes," I whined, kissing him again.

He pulled away, "He'll open the door using his key if I don't open the door soon."

"Lissa doesn't know that I am here, I told her that I would be going to Sydney's house. I don't want her to know about us this way."

"Just hide in my mom's room. They won't be going there; I'll just call you whenever you can go out. Move there now, fast, I'll be opening the door," he said hurriedly.

So, I ran upstairs, not realizing that I didn't have shirt. I forgot that Dimitri got rid of it. Damn, if Lissa sees that, I'm dead. She would immediately know that it was mine, because she was the one who gave that to me during my birthday last year.

I was about to go back downstairs, but I hear Lissa's and Christian's voice, so I just went back and I hid inside the room of Dimitri and Christian's mom. I texted Dimitri about my shirt, but he didn't reply.

Well, I didn't know that I would be there until almost midnight. I was shirtless, cold and starving. What the hell happened to Dimitri? Did Christian and Lissa didn't leave yet? If I go down, what could be happening?

I took the risk. I decided to go down. I hope Christian and Dimitri wouldn't mind that I borrowed one of their mom's shirts. I slipped on a loose maroon shirt, and then I went out of the room. I went downstairs and I searched for them, I found them, in the kitchen, and drinking. Lissa was laughing without any reason at all, Christian looked like he was ready to puke and Dimitri was a little but drunk.

"Rose! You are not allowed to drink; Mom and Dad will kill me. You should go home!" My intoxicated older sister shouted at me.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

Dimitri's gaze went on me, ignoring Lissa's uproar. His eyes widened. "Why did you go here?" he asked, keeping his temper down.

"You should have told me or texted me. I was starving and I left my shirt here. I'll just be going home, I don't think they will remember this in the morning anyway," I said nonchalantly.

So I did. I ended up bring Lissa home with me, and let's just say that I punished Dimitri for almost letting me starve to death. You wouldn't want to know what I did to him *laughs evilly*.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

The job offer…Dimitri accepted it. I couldn't say that I was happy or sad about it, but I was just okay with it. I was just sad, because he would be leaving tomorrow. I helped him pack his clothes yesterday; I must say that it was one tearful night. I didn't want to cry, but I just couldn't help it.

Today was our day. We were spending the night here in a hotel.

I told Lissa that I would be spending the night with Sydney, and thank God Sydney was glad to cover me. As long as I could give her anything that she wants, she shuts up. It was pretty easy.

He chose for us to stay in the most expensive suite, that I didn't object. They got the best facilities in there.

We left at late morning. When we got to the hotel, we had lunch. That was only the lunch, but it was very romantic already. He got me a bouquet of red roses, there was someone playing soft romantic melodies in the background, and the venue was at the rooftop.

After lunch, we spent our afternoon in the indoor pool. The place was pretty deserted so we got to have stolen kisses which led to something more.

That night we decided to just stay in our suite. We talked about all that we could talk about. We laughed even though there was nothing to laugh about. It's crazy, but being with each other was enough reason to be happy.

We were now lying on the bed, just listening to random music that my iPod would play. Tomorrow, everything would change. We would be a part. I'm going to miss him badly.

"I love you," I said lovingly.

"I love you too," he replied.

He leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"I don't really want to leave," he said between our kisses.

"But you have to," I told him.

"Roza, the thought of being away from you, it breaks me," he said sincerely.

"Me too, but you have to accept this offer. It's for you...for us," I said in the same tone.

He nodded slowly. "For us," he said and then he kissed me again.

That night, we spent it making love for hours. This was kinda goodbye for us (temporary only, okay?). I had never felt so loved and adored in my life before. He truly showed me how I meant to him. This time, I was sure that what we have was real, no more doubts. I trust him, and he trusts me. I love him, and he loves me. It was that simple, nothing could break us apart, even thousands of miles.

**...**

We left the hotel very early this morning. It was the only way Dimitri could drive me home without Lissa and Mom noticing it. So here we were, standing on our porch.

"You should go inside," Dimitri said, faking a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you in the airport?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was near to crying, but the tone of my voice betrayed me.

"I don't think I'll ever want to go if you're there. I'll just end up on staying with you until I miss my flight," he said jokingly.

I smiled at him and then I kissed him feverishly for the last time. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. He was not yet away, yet my chest was already hurting on the thought of it.

"I'll miss you," I mumbled on his lips.

"I'll miss you more," he said, I saw a tear escaped his eye.

"Take care, okay?"

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I watched him as he walked away and he got inside his car. It took all off my control not to run after him and wrap my arms around him. Just when I was about to open the front door using my key, it suddenly opened.

I was shocked with who I saw. It was Lissa. She was staring at me, tears running down her face. Her lips were trembling as if she wanted to say something, but she was stopping herself.

"You lied to me!" she seethed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"You and Dimitri," she said angrily, her voice was horse because she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, we would be telling you, but not now. We were just—" Before, I could even continue, she slapped me.

"Best friends, no secrets, that's what you promised me," she said, her voice void of any emotion. "Rose, Dimitri is seven years older than you, are you not thinking?"

I laughed emotionlessly. "I love him, he loves me. Age is just a number. Why can't you understand?"

"You still lied to me."

"Maybe it's not the right time that we should talk," I said, trying to be calmed. "I'll be having a walk, I'll just be cooling down. Let's deal with this later." I turned around.

I started walking away from the house. Out of nowhere, there was a fast moving vehicle in front of me. I tried to run, but all I saw was yellow bright light and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>As you all know, the story is undone. :) The real end of the story depends on you. :)<strong>

**You can follow me on Twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. This may have a sequel :)**


	4. Sequel is up!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**The SEQUEL IS ALREADY UP! (yay!) :))**

**It's entitled, "Don't Count the Miles, Count The I Love You's "  
><strong>

**This is the summary:**

**Rose's mom grounded her since she discovered that Rose was having a relationship with someone who was seven years older than her. She banned Rose from using her cell and other forms of communication devices. What if Dimitri thought that Rose didn't want anything from him anymore because she wasn't talking to him. Will they be able to fix their misunderstandings?**

**I do not promise a long story, maybe this will only last for 8 - 10 chaps.**

**Thanks for being patient!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. If you want to talk to me, PM me or tweet me. (Twitter link on my profile page).**


End file.
